Gather Together
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: What was supposed to be a quiet holiday with just Jeremy,Molly, Tanya and her parents, but it explodes into a family reunion for each side with lots of bumps and surprises along the way!
1. Introduction

The Cast of Characters

Frank and Denise Sherwood: Married with two children, 21 year old Jeremy and five month old Molly who is about to celebrate her first Thanksgiving. They are about to learn that having family is a good thing but sometimes it's filled with landmines called – The In-Laws.

The Sherwoods

John "Jack "Sherwood – Frank's father, now retired Army. He is strict but loving, not unlike his son. He's the hardest on his youngest daughter Sally, only a year old than Jeremy. He is totally controlled by his wife Gail though it's debatable whether he knows it or not.

Gail Sherwood – Frank's mother, a bottle blond akin to Rose Nylund of the Golden Girls but with far greater intellectual savvy. Frank is her only son and she makes sure everyone knows he's her little boy. She has resented Denise from the moment she laid eyes on her. She believes "that woman will kill" her son.

Carlene Sherwood Masters – Frank's oldest sister, and the only child for four years until he came along. She has been jealous of her brother since his birth and takes great pains to make sure he knows it. She is the mother of twin boys, only 10 who are spoiled rotten.

Sally Sherwood – Frank's baby sister only 22, her father's pride and joy though she doesn't know it. She's close to her brother, he's more of a father figure for her, he's her safe place but she arrives with a secret that not even Frank is sure he can accept.

The Branches

Weston "Colonel" Branch – Taking a page from that of 7th Heaven's grandfather Colonel John Camden, Denise's father prefers to be called Colonel or Sir by his family. It helps him keep charge of his wife and three beautiful daughters. Frank has been an enemy since Day one, but not as much as his mother Gail who repeatedly commits the same sins.

Margaret Mary Branch – The picture of decorum and togetherness, she is much like her daughter with a quite gentle manner, but none of her adventure. She is easy going, open hearted, sweet, and helpful, sometimes to a fault.

Suzanne Branch – The oldest sister in the Branch sisters that argue with each other incessantly. She has two children , Taylor Brooke and Jordan. Her husband is Daniel.

Beth Branch – the baby, divorced once with no children, but she has a surprise new beau.


	2. Chapter 1

**One Week Before Thanksgiving 2010**

Denise got up early one morning after hearing her baby girl's cries from the nursery. She got up carefully so she wouldn't wake Frank and went to the nursery. Molly was on her back looking up at her mobile in a crib her father made for her.

Denise smiled and picked her up. "Hi precious," she cooed and sat down on the rocker and started to feed the fussy baby girl. Molly had taken to kicking her legs while she ate, she did that this time too, Denise and Frank laughed at her whenever she did that. "You are a strong little cookie," Denise said smiling. Molly suckled her mother's breast and kicked on.

In the master bedroom, Frank rolled over in bed and reached for his wife. Her spot was empty and cold and when he opened his eyes she wasn't in the room. He sighed. He'd wanted her to be there. He needed her. Then he heard her singing softly to their daughter.

He grabbed the cane Denise made him use to avoid a scolding and went to see them; he loved that sight, Denise in the rocker with their daughter to her breast. Denise hadn't noticed him in the room and continued to sing to her daughter as she rocked and fed her.

When the song ended, she didn't begin another. "This is your first Thanksgiving Molly," Denise said. "And what are we going to be thankful for this year?" she asked the dozing infant.

"You know she can't talk, right?" Frank asked chuckling from his place in the doorway.

Denise looked up and Molly squealed when she saw her father, "Oh yes she can," Denise said. "She just said, "We're thankful Daddy's home with us and that all his boo boos are better"."

He smiled and Molly wiggled trying to get her daddy, she loved him beyond all measure, it was totally adorable how she took to him right off the bat.

"Oh, you're done so now I'm obsolete, I see," Denise laughed. "Here you are, sit down with her."

He nodded and sat down in the rocking chair and took his baby and held her in close to his chest.

She cooed at him, "I talked to Jeremy today, it's all set with Tanya's family," he said rocking the baby.

"Good," Denise replied, smiling. "He is so head over heels in love with that girl!"

Frank nodded, "Reminds me of myself at his age. That's why I bet Michael three months pay they'll make it through the holidays."

She smiled and sat at his feet and leaned on his uninjured leg. "We almost didn't' make it through our first holiday," Denise reminded him. "It was Christmas of 1988."

"Oh lord," he said laughing. "That was, just...wow."

"Yeah," she laughed. "I am worried though about undertaking such a big party. Molly is demanding if nothing else and with your leg..."

"It'll be fine," he assured her. She accused him of worrying.

"That's what you said the first time," Denise laughed and remembered...

**Christmas 1988**

It was Christmas morning 1988 and for Denise and Frank, so far nothing had gone right.

He was suppose to pick her up at 9 after her family ate breakfast, but her father insisted on eating after gifts this year, when Frank arrived they just sat down and there were only enough places for the "family".

"Dad I have to go, Frank and I are going to his parents' house," Denise bravely told her father. He was acting so peculiar this holiday, usually he was strict but understanding, even giving.

"Exactly, they are his parents, not yours, he can see his parents while you are here, you are not going anywhere."

Denise looked totally humiliated; she looked apologetically at Frank who just took it good naturedly.

"I'll just wait, it's fine, Sir," he said and sat on the sofa to wait. Denise whispered to her mother, "Can't we set him a place?"

"I don't see why not," replied Margaret Mary. She was the perfect hostess, quiet, unassuming, easy going. She called to Frank, "Don't sit over there all alone, there are chairs in the dining room and plenty of food."

He went to do so except Denise's father knocked the idea pretty quick, "This is a family breakfast, Margaret."

"He's family," Margaret insisted. He was going to marry their daughter, they all knew that. He'd asked for her hand and the Colonel gave his consent on threat of death.

"He's not!" he snapped. "That's that, now he can sit there and wait or see Denise tomorrow!"

"Yes he is!"Denise shouted which was totally not like her. "He is family now!"

That got her nothing but dragged from the table by her wrist to her father's study. When she came out, she had tear tracks on her cheeks but sat and ate her food without another mention of Frank joining them.

Frank just sat quietly and waited, he knew the Colonel was strict but this was unusual even for him.

Finally two hours later, Denise was able to leave, it was clear Frank was angry.

"I'm sorry Frank, please don't be mad at me," Denise begged, she was already upset because of her father's temper.

"Why should I be?" he asked, it was clear he was.

"I don't know but you are," she said quietly.

"Have you ever heard of the word no, Denise?" Frank snapped. "Of course you tell me that often enough!"

"Frank he's my father, I can't tell him no," she protested.

"Just your husband!" he sighed. "I'm sorry Denise; you have to figure out your priorities."

"Frank what am I supposed to do? You saw what he did when I spoke up!" She started to cry hard, they were supposed to be in love and he was being so cruel.

He sighed and held her, this was supposed to be a nice time for them, their first Christmas, the first of many if she said yes. "Speak up then stand up," he told her. "Now stop crying, let's go try to save this holiday."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Frank."

"Remember next time, this is our family now," he sighed and started his car. Things at his house weren't much better. They were later for the big noon meal.

Denise and Frank's mother did not get along at all and it showed during dinner that night. And even more so when Frank gave Denise he gift during dessert.

Denise smiled and took the small box from him with her gift. It was the size of necklace box but when she opened it, there was a carat diamond ring in a princess setting. "Will you wear it?"

She smiled, "Of course I will."

"You can't be serious," Frank mother's said quickly. "An officer's wife must be made of substance!"

Denise's eyes widened but she kept quiet; she was taught to be respectful.

"Mother, Denise is exactly the wife I need and more than that, she's the wife I want."

"Well you deserve better!" Gail declared. Frank was her only son. "Better than that, she's no good Frank. This is a mistake!"

"Then it's my mistake! I love Denise and she will be my wife this spring, by this time next year we'll have our own family and no one will ruin another of her holidays as long as I live!" With that he took Denise to his car and the spent the rest of the day at the movies.

"Man your mother hated me," she said laughing at the memory.

"Hated? She still hates you, and your father and sisters hate me," Frank sighed. "But no matter, they all love this little princess. She's asleep again."

Denise laughed, "Lazy just like her daddy."

"I know I've been," Frank sighed. "I'll help with the holiday; I know you're extra tired from the nursing."

"Frank, honey, I was kidding," she said and got up to put Molly back in her crib.

He smiled, "I know but lately I feel all I do is sit around and give orders and watch you work."

"No, you're a huge help honey. I don't know what I would do with Molly if you weren't around to help me," she said and to his surprise she teared up.

He sighed, stood, and held her. "I know those first few weeks were rough. I didn't expect to wake up with my leg or with my wife in that hospital but I got both." He kissed her cheek.

He rubbed her back, "I've been thinking it's time we wean Molly."

"Not yet!"she said astonished he'd even suggest it. "Another six months at least!"

"That's another six months we have to wait," he sighed kissing her. "I'm thinking she needs a brother."

"Oh no!"she said quickly.

"What?" he asked gently. "A sister would be okay too."

"No!" she said firmly. "I'm way too old!"

"Dee, you just gave birth, it's safe now, you had no problems with Molly," he said. "I want another."

"Frank I can barely handle Molly, I can't handle two!"

"Even with me here?" he asked. "Or is it me that's the problem?"

She sighed. "No," she said. "No, Frank you're not I'm just..."

"Let's not discuss it now, let's go back to bed, okay?" he slid his arm around her. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world, you know that. The only time you're more beautiful is with her in your arms."

She smiled at him. "Okay, let's go back to bed," she said and took his hand.

He left the cane and used his wife instead, he hated that thing; he only used it for Denise's sake. He pulled her close and held her through the night.


	3. Chapter 2

The shrill ring of the phone woke them. Denise grabbed for it, "Hello." She wanted Frank to sleep.

"Denise it's me," her mother-in- law said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Gail," Denise said. "Frank's still asleep."

"I know, I'm just calling to tell you that we'll be coming down for Thanksgiving," she said in her usual condescending tone.

"Oh, oh that's very nice," Denise said with a fake smile. "Molly will love to see you; we did miss you in Germany."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When Frank was hurt in Afghanistan," Denise replied. "He was quite ill for some time. They sent for me and the baby."

"Injured!" she said surprised and a bit angry. "We didn't know about it? No one called us!"

"Oh!" It was Denise's turn to be surprised. "Well, I'm sure he'll love to see you. Wednesday?"

"Yes," she replied.

"See you then," she said. "Just you and Jack?"

"Yeah as far as I know," she replied. She'd talked enough already.

Denise said her goodbyes the hung up to Frank looking at her. "No, no..."

"Yeah," she sighed. "They'll be here Wednesday."

He sighed, "Let the games begin," Frank replied. "I'll fix breakfast, you sleep."

"I'm okay, I'll do it," she said smiling at him.

"No, no, I can get it," Frank replied. "I can get it, sleep a little more."

"Stay with me, we can go out for breakfast later," she whispered. "Just hold me."

"You sure?' he asked. "I can make it, it's not trouble. I'm going to pull my weight."

"I'm sure, stay with me."

He nodded and held her, "You're remembering it, aren't you?"

"What?"she asked.

"Germany," he sighed. "I can tell, you're shaking."

She nodded her admission.

"Talk to me," he pleaded. She wouldn't take about it; she refused to talk to him about it.

"I can't," she told his chest.

Denise went back to the day she got the call that her husband had been injured in Afghanistan and she was flown to Germany where he had been transported, she got there and immediately went to him, he looked horrible, she knew he was in a lot of pain even before he did, he was pale and looked so fragile, he didn't even look like her husband.

What was worst, was her son. He was at his father's bedside, holding his limp hand, head down, she saw something black around his hand, rosary beads, he was praying, Jeremy didn't believe in prayer the way Frank did.

"Jeremy," she said after a moment.

"He's in his own world," a soft female voice said. "You must be Denise and Molly. I'm Tanya Gabriel."

"Yeah, that's me," she said smiling a greeting at her son's fiancé.

"He'll keep his leg," she said. "The burns will heal, and thankfully there's no damage to his ears or his eyes. It's the fever that's got him now."

"How do we fix it?"she asked. "Are they doing antibiotics?"

"We wait, we pray, with you here, he'll recover, I'm sure of it. Go on to him."

She nodded and went to her husband and son.

Jeremy heard the gurgle first and looked up.

"Hey," Denise said softly running her hand down Jeremy's back.

Jeremy stood and hugged her. Then went back to his Dad. "She's here, Dad. Mom's here."

"He's right," Denise whispered. "I'm here and so is Molly so you have to get well, okay?"

He just laid there sleeping. She saw the temperature monitor, "How long has it been so high?"

"A few hours," he replied taking Frank's hand again. "They are trying to drop it but it won't."

"Find a nurse to get use some ice, he runs very high fevers," Denise ordered, she knew how to treat her husband. "Do it now then hold your sister."

He nodded and did as he was told, when his mom gave orders, no one disobeyed.

Three hours later after two rounds of ice packing, Frank's fever dropped and he slept peacefully.

Another few hours passed, then he stirred and his hands slid down his leg to the weight on his uninjured knee.

"Hey soldier," she said waking up from an uneasy nap.

"Dee?" he was spacy, and half asleep.

"Yeah honey, it's me," she said softly kissing his hand.

"How?" he asked. He was licking his lips. "Hurts."

"What hurts honey?"she asked wanting to bring him any relief she could.

"Leg, back, chest," he pushed out then. "Baby, baby, baby..." Over and over again with growing panic, he was frightened that Denise had left their baby to come to his side.

"She's okay, she's with Jeremy," she soothed. "Calm down, you're going to be fine."

He settled back down and went to sleep.

"You spiked another fever that night," Denise told him. "You had three seizures...I was begging them to take your leg..." He sighed finally it was going to come out of her, and then they could both finish healing.

"I begged them to make it stop but they wouldn't," she said and before he knew what was happening she was sobbing.

He smiled; this was what they both needed. He held her tighter than he ever had and let her cry. While she was doing it their phone rang, he grabbed it. "Hello."

"Frank, Colonel Branch here. Where's Denise?" he asked in his usual gruff manner.

"She's not able to come to the phone right now, Sir," he replied rubbing his arm as she cried. "But I can give her a message."

"Tell here we will be coming in for Thanksgiving this year, we'll be there Wednesday morning," he told Frank, he was never one to wait for an invitation.

"Um, Wednesday morning," Frank parroted. "Okay, we'll see you then. My parents having also informed us they are attending this year. Just you and Margaret Mary?"

"No, Beth and Sue are both coming. Beth's got some boy toy or other and Daniel and Taylor Brooke will be with Sue. Jordan is at camp or something," he grumbled. "You know better, don't play dumb, Frank, this is a family holiday."

"We'll have to arrange for additional quarters, the baby has the only spare room, Jeremy sleeping on the sofa in my office."

"We'll all get hotels," the Colonel replied to eliminate any excuses.

"Excellent," Frank replied and quickly hung up.

Denise was still sobbing but asked, "Who was that?"

"The Colonel," he replied. "Seven more for dinner on Thursday."

Denise sighed; this was going to be a nightmare.

"It'll be okay," he soothed and kissed her cheeks and head. "It'll be fine, they'll pass Molly around like a football, fight about our marriage, and then they'll eat, fall asleep and leave."

She only sobbed harder; she did not have the energy to fight with anyone let alone with nine people at once.

"It'll be okay, we will get through it, if it gets bad I'll just say my leg is acting up and kick them all out." He tickled her sides. That made her giggle and finally calm down.

"Okay, get up Mrs. Sherwood, it's an apple pancake day," he told her. "I'll get the baby dressed for her first trip to an IHOP."

She smiled and nodded, she got out of bed and went to take a shower and get ready to face the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Frank parked right in front of the door, "I love parking up close," he joked as Denise carried Molly inside. The baby looked at everything, she was so alert.

Denise smiled at her. "She is so cute."

He smiled, "Look at her, she hears something."

Denise looked at Molly "What is it, Princess?"

Molly was listening to some noise or another, Frank got it, "She hears the silverware on the plates." Her head was turned toward the dishpan where the bus boy was gathering dirty plates.

Molly saw what it was and squealed.

Frank laughed, "My life is complete, my daughter aspires to be a table busser." He sat down and took the baby on his lap, "You going to eat pancakes with Daddy?"

Again she squealed and babbled.

The waitress came to get their orders, "You're granddaughter is lovely."

"Thank you, but this is my daughter," he replied with a good natured smile.

"Oh..." she nodded."What can I get you?"

"Apple pancakes for me and..."He looked at Denise. "Just coffee for me."

"Dee you have to eat something," Frank told her. "Belgian waffle for my wife."

The waitress nodded and left the table.

"I'm not hungry Frank!" Denise snapped.

He was surprised; Denise rarely ever raised her voice.

"I know it," he replied. "But she needs your milk, so you're eating. Tell Mommy, "Eat please." He kissed Molly just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello big brother!" his younger sister Sally greeted. "Guess where I am?"

"Where?" he asked, with Sally, one never knew.

"Charleston airport," she giggled. "You coming to get me or you off at war in someplace?"

"I'm at the IHOP," he chuckled. "I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Denise face fell, "Frank, no, you're still recovering, no work!"

"No, I'm going to get Sally, she's at the airport," he replied putting Molly in her baby seat.

"Frank," Denise sighed. "Let's just go home!"

"Denise I have to go get her, she's at the airport! What is your problem?" She was acting strange.

"Nothing, nothing, just go and hurry back, I'll have them keep it warm." She got up and kissed him. "Be careful on the steps."

He nodded, "I love you," he said and left to get his sister.

Frank left and went to get his sister.

She nearly knocked him over when she saw him. "Oh big brother! I missed you! How are you?"

"I'm good," he said smiling and giving her a huge hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, between jobs again," she said. "You seen Dad recently?"

"Nope," Frank replied. "Been hiding out from Mom."

"He's in a mood," she said. "Disowned me again."

"What for this time?" he asked, Sally spend the better part of her life disowned for something.

"Got pregnant," she replied. "Fixed it."

"You...you did what?"

"I got pregnant, and I fixed it," Sally replied sadly. She'd do anything to win her father's approval.

"You had an abortion!" he snapped, Frank was set against it but this was his Sally.

She nodded her head, "You said no matter what you'd be here for me Frank."

"And I will be, I just don't have to agree it was right," he sighed and hugged her tight.

"I didn't want to, I did it for Dad, so he'd take me back home..." she snuggled to him. "Where's Denise?"

"She's back at the restaurant with the baby. Let's go eat." He hoped seeing Molly wouldn't be too hard on Sally.

Sally smiled, "Let's go see her."

He nodded and they went back to the IHOP, they saw Denise standing outside bouncing a screaming Molly on her hip.

"What happened?" Frank asked hurrying up the steps. It was only then Sally noticed his injured leg. "What happened to her, Dee?"

"I don't know, she just started screaming," she replied a little frazzled at her baby's sudden fit of upset.

Frank took her, "What is it, Molly? What is it my love?"

As soon as he had her she stopped and smiled.

Denise tossed her head back and laughed, "Daddy? All that fuss over missing Daddy."

Molly looked at her and babbled, "She's saying shut up you old bat I love my daddy!" Denise laughed.

"You're getting younger instead of older Dee," Sally said giving her a hug. "This can't be Molly already, so big!"

"Yep, this is Molly," Denise said smiling and hugged her, she liked her sister-in-law.

"My brother said he'd feed us," Sally said babbling away with Denise. Frank looked at Molly, "I'm out numbered aren't I?"

Molly giggled as if she understood.

He brought her in and listened as the ladies talked. He ate his pancakes; Denise ate all of her food. He gave Molly a bit of pancake to gum.

She ate that and then tried to steal the whole plate.

Frank laughed, "No, you don't have enough teeth for that, you don't have any teeth. Dee, look at her."

Denise laughed and grabbed her phone and took pictures.

Sally was a little teary eyed as she watched this.

"Sally, sweetie, you okay?" Denise asked, it was unlike Sally to get emotional over anything.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm just fine."

Denise nodded, she knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

They left, Frank gave Sally the keys and a pass for the Post then drove the long way home.

"Why are we going this way?" Denise asked.

"So I can talk to you before we get home," frank replied. "Carlene and her family sent me a text, they are coming too. Sally and Dad are at odds."

Denise sighed "Damn it!"she swore loudly.

"I know," he said. "I can cancel; I'll call and say I'm sick."

"No that'll just give your mother another reason to tell everyone I'm a terrible wife," she said, she was starting not to feel well.

He nodded, "She had an abortion."

"What?" she asked, that was not like Sally.

He nodded, "She got pregnant, Dad found out, acted like Dad so she "fixed it" and he disowned her anyway."

Denise sighed, "This is going to be a fun thanksgiving."

"Yep," he replied. "But we're together and if not for a bad leg we wouldn't be here. It's good luck, and it'll be just fine."

She only nodded, she was in tears again, she was so emotional today and had no idea why. He pulled over and held her tight, "We'll be okay, you and I together."

"I can't handle them all at once Frank," she said against his chest.

"Yes, you can, you can," he encouraged. "It's our house, it's our holiday, and we make the rules."

She nodded. "Can we go home? I don't feel well."

"We're close anyway, you lie down, you look pale." He kissed her then drove home.

He got her home quickly. "Need me to do anything before I lay down?" she asked.

He shook her head, "Nope, I'll visit with Sally and watch Molly, rest. I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered. "Don't let me sleep too late."

He nodded again and let her go to lie down. He put Molly in her swing and sat down with a slight groan. Sally jumped into his lap.

"Easy!" Frank said wincing but laughed.

"You getting old?" she asked.

"No," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"You winced," she replied.

"My leg got messed up in country, still aches," he replied. "Stupid bombs"

She held him tight, "Were you hurt very bad?"

"Not too bad," he replied, she didn't need to know the details.

She smiled, "Good, I love my big brother." Sally was the baby, just 22.

"I love you too kid," he replied and geld her and like he did with Molly started to rock gently.

"When's the baby coming?" she asked.

"Baby?" he asked.

She nodded, "Denise's baby."

"She's not pregnant," Frank replied thinking if Denise heard that she'd be they'd be on diet.

"I think she is," Sally said. "She's flushing and getting upset and such. She was dizzy at the restaurant."

"When?" he asked, he hadn't noticed.

"When we got up to leave, she put her hand down on the table," Sally told him. "She's pregnant or it's the change and I don't' think it's the change with Molly so tiny."

He beamed; he wanted another baby so badly.

"I don't think she knows it just yet," Sally said. "Frank, I'll leave, I don't' want to upset Denise or Dad."

"No, you're going to stay right here, Denise just doesn't feel well and as far as dad goes if he says anything he will be the one to leave!"

"I love you Frank," she whispered. "You're the only one that knows what that means."

He smiled and hugged her tight.

"Where's my room?" she asked after a few minutes of her big brother's famous hugs.

"We'll have to get you setup on an air mattress, Molly's nursery is the only other bedroom, is that okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. In fact, why don't' you and Denise leave Molly with me for an overnight and get some alone time."

"Really?" he asked surprised she'd want to after what she'd been through.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled "Thanks Sally," he said and went to tell Denise, she was already in bed, fast asleep.

He made reservations and packed then held her close until she woke up. After a few moments she stirred then whimpered and opened her eyes but didn't talk. "Did you sleep well my love?"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, she was not ready to be up just yet.

"I have a surprise for you," he said smiling.

"What?" she asked. She loved surprises.

"Sally is going to mind the baby and we are going to stay in the penthouse of the Charleston Inn, room service...hot tub..." he kissed her."Silk sheets on a king size bed."

She smiled brightly "Yay!" she said, they hadn't had alone time since before Molly was born.

He smiled, "And it's close by...I already packed and made the reservation."

She smiled. "I love you."

"As soon as you feel strong enough we'll go."

"Let's go!" she said, getting up trying to push off the fatigue as simply the need for a break.

He laughed, "Let me say goodbye to Molly."

She nodded and went to the nursery and picked her baby girl up.

Molly cooed and went back sleep.

Denise smiled and put her back in her bed.

"Let's go," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded and they left to go to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 4

Days passed quickly and Frank and Denise were finally going back home, they enjoyed the alone time but both missed Molly terribly, Denise had gotten a little sick the night before they left but seemed to be doing better and they had a fun but were glad to be back with their baby.

Sally had Molly in her baby seat feeding her a bottle, "Your Daddy practiced on me," she told her. "He's my favorite brother."

"I better be," he said from the doorway. "Since I'm your only brother."

Molly kicked her legs and waved her little arms all around. Denise laughed and went and picked her up but she started wailing and reaching for her daddy, that hurt Denise a little but she put on a fake smile and let it go.

"You missed Daddy?" he asked. She cried for her Mommy when he held her.

Denise smiled and took Franks arm, pulled him to the couch and put Molly to where she was sitting on both their laps and she calmed down

"She was good as gold until last night," Sally informed them. "Then she put on a big fuss."

"Hmm, I wonder why?"Denise asked

"I think it's because we ran low on the breast milk so I had to stretch it out," Sally replied. "She's hungry."

Denise nodded, "I'll go feed her." She went to pick her up but Frank stopped her.

"Feed her here," frank said. "So I can watch."

"No Frank," she said blushing. "Anyone could walk in"

"Who's going to walk in?" he asked. "Let me get the drape."

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

He put the drape up and snuggled her, "Another?" he asked. "Please?"

She sighed, "Frank can we not talk about it right now, please?"

He nodded, "I want is so much Dee." His voice was tight. "I know it'll be hard but...I'll take the medical if...if you'll do this for me."

She hesitated but nodded, she could never deny him anything, she didn't know why she tried. "Okay."

His face lit up and he held her close just as the knock on the door announced visitors.

"Shit!"Denise cursed. "Frank get Molly!"

He took the baby while Denise corrected her blouse. Molly cried at her nursing being disturbed and kicked her legs and waved her arms and showed her father's temper.

"I know baby, Mommy's sorry, it's Daddy's fault," Denise cooed to the infant.

Frank chuckled as Denise took the baby back to her room to finish feeding her while Frank let in their visitors.

Frank opened the door to Beth smiling and a very familiar man standing behind her, Chase Moran.

"Sgt. Moran," Frank said. "And my sister-in-law...You're a day early."

"I know, I couldn't help myself, I had to come see Molly," Beth gushed. She loved her little niece.

"Denise is feeding her," Frank said. "Come on in. You remember my youngest sister, Sally? Sally, this is Elizabeth, "Beth" Branch and Chase Moran, her...Chase Moran." Frank had no idea how Denise as going to take this.

"Beth!" she said with a smile. "Hi, honey. Chase what can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing I'm here with her," he said smiling at Beth. His face was glowing.

Denise took a breath and put on her best smile, "Well, welcome, Happy Thanksgiving. Frank, will you take the baby please?"

He nodded and did as she asked, all hell was about to break loose, or so he thought.

But it didn't, Denise managed to make the evening meal with no help and serve it with a smile. She noticed Frank sticking close to the sofa and the chair...This was going to be a very interesting week.

It was late Tuesday evening before Jeremy and Tanya arrived at his parents' house. Denise and Sally were in the living room talking and laughing while Frank sat there trying to figure out what in the world they were talking about. He was glad when the bell rang; he hadn't seen his son since the hospital. He got up and went to let them in.

"Hey son," he said smiling and tightly embracing the younger man.

"Dad," Jeremy beamed and hugged his father tight. "You look great! How are you?" Tanya was hanging back for now letting them have their time.

"I'm good, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," Jeremy replied smiling. "Tanya, come on, honey." He didn't know why she was being so shy.

She nodded shyly and followed him into the house.

Frank smiled and gave her a hug, "Welcome. You remember Denise? The petite redhead over there that's my baby sister Sally, and in the kitchen we have Denise's youngest sister Beth and her...Chase."

Tanya smiled at everyone. "Hi," she said quietly, Frank could tell she was shy.

He was happy to see them. Denise descended on them and grabbed Tanya first. "Oh my goodness, I forgot how pretty you are."

Tanya smiled and blushed. "Thanks, you too."

Denise laughed, "She knows how to impress her mother-in-law, very wise. You can put your things in the office." Molly, who was on the table in her seat realized things were happening and she wasn't being included.

That did not make her happy and she let everyone know it.

Jeremy laughed, "Uh oh, we ignored her royal highness," he joked and picked his sister up and tickled her. "So, is this it, besides Fred and Gladys?"

"No, apparently the entire family is coming, on both mine and your Dad's side," Denise said with a roll of her eyes. The thought of an hour with Gail made her head hurt, let alone two days.

Tanya looked like she wanted to throw up. "I'll cancel it's okay..." She went for her phone.

"No, no sweetie, it's fine. No worries," Denise quickly assured with a smile.

Tanya nodded; she just wanted to go home. She wanted to be with just Jeremy and his mom and dad, not all these other people.

Denise noticed she was nervous and looked at Jeremy.

He pulled his mother aside, "Her parents don't know that we got married, she's afraid to tell them."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Well I'm sure they'll be thrilled!"

"Dad even flipped out at first," Jeremy reminded her. "How is Dad anyway, he's awfully quiet."

"He's fine, I think he's just tired," she said hoping it was true.

"Well, it's late and you know the Colonel, he'll be here by the bugle." Jeremy laughed, "I'll keep him busy, don't worry Mom."

She nodded and they went back to the others.

After some hot apple cider made by Denise and Sally the family began to disperse. Beth and Chase on the office floor, Tanya and Jeremy on the pull out, and Sally on the floor in the baby's room. Frank checked the house and locked up, Denise pull him, "Let's go to bed." She snuggled up to him.

He nodded and they went and lay down and again she immediately snuggled close to him.

He started to stroke her hair, "Can we just lave this to Sally and the kids and hide for four days?"

Denise chuckled, "I wish."

"We'll get through it, you feeling okay, though, you still look a little pale," he kissed her cheek. "That's something with Chase and Beth, hmm? At least it's not another loser."

Denise laughed again "Yeah that's true."

"That last guy, he had what, twenty tattoos?" Frank laughed and Denise suddenly started crying.

That really shocked Frank, she had been laughing only a minute before.

"What?" he asked her rocking her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"She called us old!" she cried.

"Who called us old?" he asked her thinking of who might have done this. "Tanya?"

"No, that girl at IHOP," she said.

"Oh, honey, that's was three days ago, and she didn't call us old, she just thought Molly was Jeremy's baby, that's all," he comforted.

"No she didn't" she cried, she was sobbing now.

"Okay, she didn't'," he said. "I'll call the manager tomorrow and get her fired, okay?"

She nodded, she didn't know why this upset her so much but it did.

He rocked her for an hour until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's okay," Frank sighed. "It's okay. I'm just sorry you got so upset."

"It's okay" she said and snuggled closer, she did this when she was upset or frightened.

He kissed her, "You're frightened," he sighed. "Honey, it's not worth all this, let's just cancel."

"We can't! Not now."

"We can, we can just say that I'm having a problem with my leg and it's best that we not make a big deal,' he offered."What's the point of having an injury if I can't use it?"

"Your mom will be mad at me" she said.

"My mom's been made at you since we got married, Baby, that's not changing," he chuckled. "She'll get in a fight with your Dad and leave before pumpkin pie."

"Let's just have it and hope nobody tries to kill anyone," she said.

"My mother, your father, and Chase, no promises," he laughed. "Try to sleep, okay?"

She nodded "I love you."

"I love you, now get some sleep." He kissed her hair and hoped she'd drop off.

But she never did, she stayed awake that whole night, staring at the ceiling

Frank was asleep in mere minutes, she lay on her arm and watched him, she loved him so much.


	6. Chapter 5

That's what he woke up to the next morning, her smiling at him.

He stretched, "Hey, did I oversleep?"

"No, it's still early," she said, he looked at the clock 6:02a.m.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked trying to shake himself awake.

"No," she admitted.

He kissed her cheek, "Try now, cuddle up, we have a little time."

"I have to get up and get the house ready for tomorrow," she sighed "You go back to sleep, I'll make you breakfast when you get up"

He shook his head, "I'll get the cleaning done and the cooking, you stay here and sleep. Please."

"Okay, a few more hours then we both get up," she said smiling, she wanted him to stay with her.

He nodded, he fully intended to get up the moment she was asleep.

She smiled and snuggled up to him. "Can we just stay like this forever?"she asked lying on his chest.

He kissed her hair, "I'd love to. Go to sleep, want me to read to you?"

She nodded; she loved when he did that.

He took a book of poems he kept by the bed and started reading them, Denise listened to his voice, the inflection, the expression, and fell asleep. As soon as it was safe to move her he showered and started getting ready for their family. To their dismay, his parents arrived first. It was nearly noon and Denise was still in bed. "

"Hey Mom, Dad," Frank said smiling.

"Son," Frank's father replied. He was a strict man, just a bit taller than his only son. It wasn't hard to guess their relationship when you first saw them; Frank would look exactly like his father in another twenty years. His mother, a pretty woman by any definition, with blonde hair to rival only Rose Nylund, on the other hand did not look like any of her three children. She grabbed Frank and held him tight.

"Son, how are you?" she asked. "Where's Denise?" Her voice showed her contempt.

"Mom, don't start," Frank warned. "I'm fine; Denise and the baby had a rough night so they are both taking naps right now."

"In the middle of the day?" she asked. "Denise needs to be up"

"She was up all night Mom," Frank said. "I don't mind helping."

She rolled her eyes but let it go and they walked inside.

"She's in a mood," his father whispered. "I told her I won't have Sally home." His father's eyes misted when he mentioned his youngest child.

"She's here," Frank told him. "In Molly's room."

"I don't care if she's here, she just can't come home," Jack replied. "Is this it?"

"No, Denise's parents and her sisters will be here later," he said.

He nodded, "Where is she? I haven't seen her since she was born." Frank's father had a hard shell but a soft center, not unlike his son.

"In the nursery," he said just as he heard her gurgling. "Say think again daddy I'm right here," Sally cooed.

Jack smiled the baby and reached out for her. He didn't expect Sally to give him a hug first, but she did.

"Hey Dad," she said quietly.

He nodded and took Molly who decided she didn't like him. She kicked her legs and started wailing and reaching for her Daddy.

"Uh oh," Frank said laughing. "A little stranger anxiety here." He took the baby, "It's okay precious girl, that's grandpa. We like Grandpa."

The baby only looked at the older man and tried to hide.

Frank sighed, "Okay, not now. You're fine." He walked back and forth with her, then it was possible for his parents to notice the way he favored his injured leg.

His mother asked already fussing over him.

"Fine," he replied not even realizing why she was fussing. "Molly, we can't do this all day sweetie."

"Here let me take her," Sally said smiling.

Molly went to her aunt a minute then wanted her Daddy again and let them know it.

Frank laughed and took her back.

His mother was getting upset, Sally whispered, "You better get Denise before Mom does."

He nodded and went to wake Denise.

She whimpered at him, she was in a deep sleep.

He smiled and sat down on the bed and kissed her cheek gently, she whimpered again, she didn't want to get up.

"I know, but my folks are here and Molly's afraid," he said softly.

Denise whined but opened her eyes "Why are they here so early?"she asked

"It's 1:30," he replied and waited for her to shoot out of bed.

"What!"she asked and did as he thought and shot out of bed like a rocket. "She hasn't been here a day and already has something to hold over my head!"she said going toward the shower.

"I told her you were up all night with the baby," Frank replied. "That I told you to go to bed."

"Doesn't matter she'll hound me just because she knows I won't say anything to her," she sighed. "What's wrong with Molly?

"Nothing, she's just afraid of Dad," Frank laughed. "She'll come around."

"What did he do to my baby?"she asked.

"He gave her a hug," Frank replied. 'She didn't like that it wasn't me. She's fussing at Sally too. Hear her."

"No I didn't hear anything;" she said "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"I know," he replied. "I mean now, she's screaming her head off."

"Oh yeah now I do," she said and went straight to the living room.

Frank's mother had her stripped half naked on the counter top. Molly was like her father, she hated to be cold, and she was most certainly that. She also hated strangers and this lady with ice cold hands and a funny smell was not on her list of approved handlers.

"What on earth are you doing to my baby?"Denise asked obviously not happy.

"Checking her for a rash, Frank got the all the time, his little bottom got so red," Gail told her. "Her's is too, you don't change her enough."

"Yes I do," Denise said pushing her way to her baby and put her clothes back on. "There we go baby," she cooed.

Gail took the baby back, "I think I've been a mother a little longer than you have."

"So, that doesn't mean anything, ever wonder why she cries when you get near her?" she asked.

"My son's spoiled her," she replied. Frank came into the room and sure as shooting Molly cried harder and louder and tried to get out of her grandma's arms to go to him.

Denise took the baby back, "No, it's because she's scared of you!" She handed the baby to Frank.

He held Molly and she settled down, "That and you have her all out in the cold Mom. Dee, get in the shower, your dad called, he's at the airport, Jeremy's going to get them, Mom, you find a chair, put your bottom in it and keep your mouth shut. Sally, you and Beth go down the store for some venison burgers and cranberries, Denise's dad likes deer meat on Thanksgiving."

Everyone nodded and did as he said, Denise was beyond pissed already and it showered when Frank went into the room to check on her while she was getting ready.

"They are going home if she does that again, leaving a little baby to cry like that!"

"She does that again and she won't make it home," Denise snapped, she was so angry she wasn't watching what she was doing and grabbed wrong part of her curling iron "Ouch!"she said and jerked it away.

Frank put Molly on the floor, "Let me see. Let me see it."

She sighed deeply and showed it to Frank, it was red but didn't have a blister yet.

He ran it under the cold water and kissed her cheek, "Let's call this off, I'll say… I'll think of something to say.

"No, they're already here," she sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He kissed her, "Now's probably not the time to tell you this, but my sister and her boys are here."

Denise whined "Lord help me."

"Denise!" Her father had arrived. It was going to be hell.

Denise looked at Frank with a pout before going to greet her parents.

Frank stood back with Tanya, "Regret this yet?" she asked him.

"Yep" he replied laughing.

By dinner time Wednesday everyone was there, Molly wouldn't go to anyone but Frank, Denise, or her Nana Margaret. Even Jeremy wasn't going to satisfy her. It was about nine o'clock when Denise noticed her husband was missing.

"Mom where did Frank go?" she asked.

"I think I saw him go to the bedroom about an hour ago," Margaret replied. "Are you all right honey?" She'd been watching her daughter all day.

"Yeah, just tired," she said smiling to reassure her Mom. "I'm going to go find Frank."

She nodded and turned back to Tanya's mother, "They are the sweetest couple, and he just adores my daughter. Jeremy's a good boy; your girl is in very good hands."

Tanya's mother smiled "Yeah, he is a good kid"

"I was disappointed that they eloped though," Margaret Mary replied. "I'd have loved to throw them a wedding party."

"Eloped?"she asked surprised.

"I thought I heard Frank say that, to avoid all the confusion," she replied.

"She didn't say anything to me about it" she said hurt that her only daughter got married and didn't tell her.

"I must have heard wrong," Margaret said quickly.

Gladys wasn't convinced though and went to find her daughter

Denise pushed the bedroom door open and sure enough she found Frank lying on the bed.

"Frank, honey, you okay?"she asked

"Not really," he replied. "After Matthew and Martin hid my cane they proceeded to leave not one but three matchbox cars in the hallway, one Molly almost ate one and the other two had me wishing I took ice skating lessons... Long story short, my leg hurts, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Denise sighed "I swear if that woman doesn't do something with them they are going to be in jail before they are 12"

"I'm going to do something with them as soon as I can stand without swearing like a sailor."

She nodded and lay down beside of him "Want me to get you some Tylenol?"

"You're kidding right?" he laughed. "Might as well be a lifesaver, no, I took the good stuff."

She nodded. "Is it bad that I fell like death warmed over?" she asked laughing .I think I'm getting lazy"

"No, I think you're getting sick," he sighed. "This was a mistake. Her first Thanksgiving and she's going to remember being scared and yelling and all sorts of things like that."

"She's enjoying herself now, Taylor Brooke has her," Denise said smiling.

Denise's niece

Frank laughed, "Oh, God she's going to look like that Hannah Mississippi chick now."

"It's Hannah Montana and no she won't," Denise said laughing. "Taylor hates that girl."

"Good," Frank laughed even harder. "Get my cane for me, I'll use that and walk this off. God forbid Mom comes in and sees this."

"Let her come in" Denise said. "She knows I'm pissed, she won't say anything and if she does screw her."

Frank should have taken a bet, their bedroom door opened a minute later.

Denise looked over to see his mother standing there but she didn't even move

She went to her son, "What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm okay mom"

"Then it's awfully rude of the hostess to not be with her guests.'

Denise rolled her eyes "I'll be there in a minute."

"So will I," he sat up and got off the bed. "Where are Beth and Chase?"

"I'm not sure, they ran off somewhere about an hour ago," Gail replied.

"Damn it!" Denise swore. "I didn't call Pamela. Frank..." Inexplicably she started crying.

His mother just rolled her eyes and left the room.

He held her. "She won't be mad. It's not your fault, ssh." He didn't get this.

Denise's father had just finished putting on coffee when Gail returned. "That girl is going to kill my son!" she said not realizing her was there.

""Excuse me?"He asked sharply. He might criticize his daughters but he did it from place of love, this was just for spite.

She turned to see Denise's father, "I'm sorry Colonel, but your daughter is so high maintenance she'd drive the Pope to his grave."

"She is not!" he snapped.

"She's in there crying her eyes out for no reason right now, and my son having been injured in battle." She teared herself up and raised her nose a little.

Tanya surprised her, "Your son is a soldier, it's his job."

"Excuse me young lady, I don't think I was talking to you," she bit.

"You're talking about Jeremy's mother and he's my husband, he doesn't like it when people aren't nice to her, he gets upset, so does Frank, and I don't like to see them get upset. You might pay attention to your own husband, he's the one that really needs your attention, Frank's got a wife."

"Not a very good one!" Gail retorted.

"All right now that tops it!" the Colonel snapped. "My daughter is a good wife to that boy of yours, he's a lousy excuse for husband is what he is demanding more babies from her when it nearly killed her having one and that boy he raised to beat the hell out of her"!

"That's your daughters fault for not doing what he told her!"she snapped and Denise came out of the bed room in tears. "Stop it!"she shouted.

Jeremy got between her everyone else. "Enough, you're upsetting everyone, now act right or leave."

"You better watch your tone young man!" Colonel Branch warned.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but Mom's crying and that means Dad is all upset and I don't want any of that."

He nodded and backed off when he saw how upset Denise was

He surprised every Branch in the room when he went and hugged his daughter. "Stop crying now, sweetie. Ssh, I know she's mean and hurt your feelings, ssh."

"I can't take all this fighting, Dad," she cried from the safety of her father's arms. He was strict but she knew he did love her.

"I know, sweetie, I know, ssh, you stop your crying," he comforted. No one had ever seen him act this way before.

It even surprised Denise but she liked it, she pulled back and nodded and he wiped her tears and kissed her head

"Why don't you get that pretty granddaughter of mine and we'll catch up a little bit," he suggested. "You too honey, I want to hear all about your time in Iraq." he smiled at Tanya. Frank whispered to Daniel, Suzie's husband, "He can smile?"

He laughed "I guess so," he said.

Sally was in the kitchen and opened the fridge, she screamed.

Denise jumped ten feet in the air and ran to see what was wrong.

She saw it in about two seconds, there was a meet package with a picture of Bambi's mother on it.

Denise covered her face "Who put that in there?"Denise asked

"I did Mom," Jeremy replied. "Dad said to get it, that's the only kind they had."

"That's fine but please do me a favor and put it in the freezer in the basement," she told him.

"Can't it's for tomorrow," Denise's mother reminded her. "Remember Daddy likes a traditional meal."

"Franks sister is a vegetarian take and put it in the basement freezer and I'll get it out tomorrow," she assured her mother.

"Yes, Mom," Jeremy said and removed the offending deer meat just in time to hear Jack mumble. "Can't kill a deer but she'll kill a baby."

Denise sighed "Jack, don't start" she said, she'd had about enough

"Well it's true," he replied. "That was my grandchild!"

"Well now is not the time to discuss it!"she snapped

Sally started to cry, "You said you didn't want it," she sobbed. "I did it to make you happy."

"I said you made a mistake I never said I didn't want it!" he snapped making her cry harder and she ran from the house. "Frank!"Denise screamed.

"I'm on it," he replied and chased after his sister. He caught Martin about to trip him from the corner of his eye, "Carlene, is you don't do something with these boys I'm going to have the cleaning every square inch of this house using only a bottle of bleach and their tongues so help me God!"

"You will do no such thing" she said

"Then do something about them!" he snapped, just as he stepped Martine pulled the rug and sent him straight onto the floor.

"Damn it!"Denise cursed and went to him "Frank are you okay? Martin, what did you do that for!"

"Cause he's stupid jerk!" the kid spat. Frank was in obvious pain.

"Carlene if you don't get that kid out of here I swear I am going to backhand him," Denise said.

Tanya was pushing her way through, "Does it ache or burn Frank?" she asked as Gail realized what happened. Carlene's husband too his son, "Martin, that's going to cost you the $20 I gave you to be good in the car if you don't say sorry to Uncle Frank right now."

"No!"

Carlene took off after her husband, while Tanya tended to Frank, "Does it ache or burn?"

"Ache" he said

She sighed in relief, "Good, you didn't' rip the muscle. Let's get up and walk it off."

He nodded and got up slowly

"Are you okay Uncle Frank?"Taylor asked going to help as much as she could

"I'm fine sweetie," he smiled at Suzanne's girl. Tanya was focused on him, "Put your weight on it."

He nodded and did as she asked, it hurt like hell but he did it

"Painful?" he asked.

He nodded "Yeah, hurts like a bi...never mind"

"Okay," she sighed. "Jeremy, get the truck."

"Why?"he asked

"I need to see inside this leg," she replied. "If he opened the repair it could bleed."

"I'm fine," he said. "It's easing up"

"If you opened the internal repair and it bleeds you could lose that leg, it's no game," Tanya told him. Denise was standing by; she was getting angrier by the minute and was overcome with the impulse to run to of all people her father.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt, and if it tore I'd know it" he said

Tanya nodded, "Walk it off if it hurts or you legs gets numb let me know.'

He nodded and started walking; Denise was near tears "Are you okay?"she asked

"It's fine, it aches like usual that's all. Let me go see Sally, you give a word to your mom to start herding them all out."

"I'll go, you go lay down and I'll kick everyone out" she said

"No, I have to," he said before the second big surprise of the night. "NO, son," Jack said quietly. "I have to."

Frank was surprised but nodded

Sally hadn't gone far, just to the end of the driveway.

Jack went to the end of the driveway where his daughter was sobbing

Sally had always been his favorite, his baby girl, the last of the line. She was rebellious, wild, and defiant, very much like him in his younger days. "We don't talk very well in our family do we?"

She shook her head

"That's my fault," he said. "I'm used to giving an order and having it be obeyed, not...And that's what you tried to do, wasn't it?"

She nodded

"It wasn't what I wanted you to do," he replied. "And I didn't expect now after all this time you'd start to listen to me."

"I thought that's what you want," she said sniffling "I just wanted to make you happy."

He didn't know what to say next, "it didn't. It made my very sad, if you were happy with it, I'd be happy too but you're miserable."

"Because I'm confused and I'm trying to please everyone."

"Don't," Jack replied. "Nothing you do is going to make Mom happy unless you magically become a boy, as for me...just be happy."

She nodded "I'm sorry dad"

"Don't be, let's just...can we erase it, fix it? There won't be a lot more chances like this."

She nodded "Yeah"

He reached out and patted her arm, "Good, then let's go rescue Denise from your mother. Your brother took a spill I though she about had a fit'

"Oh Lord" she said and they ran into the house to Frank's mother screaming at Denise who was just standing there

"My son is in pain and you just let that little twit Jeremy dragged in here tell you how to care for him, I want a doctor to see him!"

"Mom, stop it!"Sally said "Denise ignore her"

"Gail, it's time to go," Jack said calmly. The Colonel was about to strangle her, even mild manner Margaret looked upset, she spoke, "She's just concerned about her baby, like I would be, but Tanya is a medical student."

"Yeah a lousy one," Gail said smugly. "My son better see a doctor by morning or there will be hell to pay Denise and I mean it!"

"My daughter is an excellent student" Fred piped up. "You better watch what you say about my child!"

Denise sighed, turned around and went to her and Frank's room

Beth was sitting in there with Chase and Molly.

"Hey you three," Denise said smiling.

"We're hiding, Suzanne and dad got in a fight, the Taylor Brooke actually spanked Carlene's two kids...And she's got a fever."

"Oh no!" She picked her baby up.

Sure enough the baby was flushed and hot and fussy. "It's her ears," Chase said. "Katie would drool like that all the time when she got ear infections. Pamela's got some goo that works really well, I can call her."

"Okay," she said not thinking twice.

Chase just grabbed Denise's house line and called. Beth whispered to her sister, "He's a great guy. We're getting married on New Years' Eve."

"What!"she whispered "Beth no"

She looked at her, "Why not? He's Army, I'll live right near you, he's so sweet."

"You don't know him," she said.

"I do too," she said. "And his kids and his ex."

"Pamela knows about you?"she asked.

"Yeah, I met her, we hung out with the kids last week," Beth replied. "She remembered me from the fun run."

"Oh"Denise said

Beth got teary eyed, "Oh I see. Never mind if I'm happy as long as nothing I did upset your actual "sister"! Where the hell was she when you got sick after having Jeremy? Where was she when Frank was missing in Saudi Arabia, huh?" Beth took off in tears.

Denise sighed and took off after her "Beth!"

Frank came back just then, "Let it go, we'll fix it tomorrow." Chase hung up, "She's going to bring it over right now," he told her. "Want me to talk to Beth; she's really touchy about you being friends with Pam."

She sighed but nodded.

Frank looked at his wife and his baby, "Dee, we're done. It's not working."

"What?"she asked.

"It's not working, Baby," he replied. "We're done, it's over."

Denise looked completely shocked and heartbroken and started sobbing.

"Dee?" he asked going to hold her. "Honey, it's not the end of the world baby?"

"I don't understand Frank, what did I do wrong?"she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing sweetie, nothing. Honey, we just have too many people at once, that's all."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This holiday," he replied. "This Thanksgiving dinner thing, what did you think I was talking about."

She started sobbing hysterically. "I thought you were talking about us."

"Us?" He looked at her like she had two heads. "Denise, no! No, never, honey...Will you do something for me if I ask you?"

She nodded slowly; right now she'd do anything.

"Will you let Tanya examine you?" he asked. "I think I know why you feel so tired, Sally mentioned it."

"Why?"she asked.

"I think baby number three is already on the way, so does Sally," he told her. "If you are...that might be a nice thing to say tomorrow."

"No," she protested. "I'm not"

"I think so, Sweetheart," he said.

She sighed.

"Please," he asked. "Please just check. We agreed right?"

She nodded. "This is all too much."

"I know," he kissed her cheek. "Let me get Tanya and I'll give the baby her drops."

A short time later Pamela came by with the ear drops, "Two in each ear," she told Frank. "She'll scream like a banshee for half an hour but after that she'll be fine."

He nodded, "Thanks."

A minute after that Tanya came out of the bedroom and looked at Frank.

"So?" he said.

She nodded, "Yes, about ten weeks, as long as you've been home."

He smiled.

"She's pretty happy about it actually," Tanya said. "Especially with my news."

"What news?" he asked.

Tanya smiled and nodded her head, "That's why we eloped. In May, early May."

His eyes widened just as Denise came out of the bed room and threw her arms around his neck.

Pamela was looking on, "Wow, a wedding and two babies. Your families are going to in town for the next year."

"No!"Denise said "Oh hell no! No! No!"

Frank burst into laughter, "Actually, the MPs are down the street because your mother's got in a fight."

"With who?"she asked shocked.

"Each other," Pamela replied. "Frank's mom said that you're a bad wife and you're going to kill her son, and then your mom said she better watch who is listening when she knocks her baby then hit her over the head with her purse."

Denise burst into laughed. "Go momma!"

Frank cracked up too, "She had it coming. She had it coming."

"Yes she did," Denise said smiling. "One of these days I'm going to go nuts like that and hit someone"

"Yeah well anyway, both sets of parents are apparently leaving" Pamela said. "So it might ease up here after all."

"Good," Denise said smiling and leaned on Frank.

"You don't mean that Dee," Frank sighed. "You don't want to spend your Dad's...spend this holiday without our family even if they are driving us nuts."

"My Dad's what?"she asked.

"Favorite holiday," Frank replied. "You know he loves Thanksgiving and has to have all that 17th century stuff."

"Frank, is something wrong with him?"

He shook his head, "Except for liking to eat deer when he should eat turkey, no."

"Frank, tell me!"she begged. "Please!"

"His heart is bad, baby," Frank told her. "You knew that."

"I knew that," she said. "But is that it?"

"Lately, your mom was saying, he's getting a lot worse and...Maybe his last Thanksgiving maybe he has more than I do, but they don't know."

Denise looked crushed and pulled away from him and turned so he couldn't see her face

"He doesn't want you to know, any of you," Frank said quietly. "Let's call them, apologize, and have a nice day where we can celebrate being parents, and grandparents and daughters and sons."

She nodded.

"You call mine, I'll call yours, we'll say we suck and just move on, okay?" he gave her a big kiss.

She nodded "Okay."

Frank got the phone and called Denise's parents hotel room.

"Hello," her father answered.

"Colonel," Frank said. "Beth's new fiancé's friend just told us Mom and Margaret Mary did a little bit of boxing. She okay?"

"Yeah, her head hurts but she's okay."

"I can imagine my mother has a worse headache," Frank laughed. "Listen, I'm so sorry that she is like that with Denise, I don't understand it myself, and I never complain about Dee to anyone, I have no reason to."

"I know Denise is high maintenance but she was raised that way," he said.

"She's not really, Sir," Frank said. "If anything the hardest job I have it getting her to stop doing things for me and the kids. I'm not the momma's boy my mother wishes I was."

He laughed.

"So, please do come tomorrow. I have the deer meat, Dee's making that cheese thing you like, and we have some news, so please, don't hurt her."

"We won't, we'll be there."

"And Sue and Taylor and all right?" he confirmed. "Get here at noon, that's when foot ball starts, Branches verse Sherwoods, but we'll be fair and keep Denise on our team."

He laughed at that. "See you at noon."

"Your turn," he told her and handed her the pone.

She sighed and took the phone, her mother- in- law was going to make her grovel and she knew it, she dialed their hotel and waited.

"Hello," Jack said sounding very tired. She could hear Gail carrying on in the background.

"Jack, hey it's Denise," she said.

"Hello, honey," he said. "How's Frank's leg?" He had just gotten yelled at for being an uncaring father.

"It's fine, he's up walking now. How is Gail? We heard what happened."

"She's got a sore head but all in all," he sighed. "She wants to talk to you."

"Okay," she said and braced herself.

"Denise?" Gail said. "How is Frank?"

"He's fine, he's walked it off and I'm putting him in bed shortly, how are you? I'm so sorry." She hated this.

"Yeah, well I suppose it's okay. What's done is done?"

"Yes," Denise replied. "That's how I feel too about Carlene's boys. I can't believe that a girl you raised would have such unruly children and to not care about their own uncle, a war hero...it's downright shameful."

"Your right, it is," he said.

"Still, Frank is okay, except...for one little thing and I don't know how to fix it."

"What?"she asked.

"You kind of hurt his feelings," she said. "He so wanted you to be here for the baby's first big holiday and we have some other news, he's a little sad and I can't fix that for him unless..."

"We'll be there," she said. "What time?"

"Noon for football," she said. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll pawn me off on my father's team."

She laughed. "We'll see you at noon." She hung up. "I am so good I scare myself. Let's go to bed," Denise said. "Molly's ears hurt, so we'll likely be up and down all night."

He nodded and even though he knew it would hurt he swept her off her feet.

She smiled and laughed and snuggled to his chest, "I love you Frank. If it means I get you, your mother could move in."

He laughed "No baby. Not happening!"

They laughed, then looked at their family. Sally and Tanya were curled up on the sofa bed; Jeremy and Molly were sleeping in the chair. "Let's celebrate our own holiday," Denise whispered to Frank.

He smiled and carried her to their room.


	7. Chapter 6

Denise got up early the next morning and got ready and started preparing the food, and awaiting the arrival of the guests. When frank went into the kitchen she was pacing and running her hands through her hair while the food was on the stove.

"Denise, what's wrong, honey?" he asked. His limp was a lot more pronounced, a night of making love after two falls from ignorant little brats would do that.

"Nothing," she said smiling for his benefit.

"You're upset, baby," he said. "You're pacing, what is it?" Molly cooed in her swing, she'd heard her favorite person.

"Mom just called, they may not be able to come." She had tears in her eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Frank asked her.

"Dad's not feeling well," she said. "He woke up with chest pains."

Frank sighed, "I'm sorry baby. It's early; I'm sure with rest he'll feel better and be able to come."

She nodded. "I know I'm just being silly."

He kissed her hair, "What can I do?" he asked just as the bell rang. Denise looked, 'It's nine thirty."

He nodded and went to answer it, it was Gail.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," she said all sugar. "I came to make the dinner with Denise so it's how you like it."

"She's got it Mom, she's already started."

"Well does she cook the turkey upside down like I do so the breast meat is moist, I bet not so let's just fix that right now and..." Frank took his mother by the shoulders. "Mom, let me just talk to you over here, okay?"

"Okay." He led her to a corner of the living room.

"Mom, Denise's turkey is just like I like it and Dad and all, I need you to do something even more important for me okay?"

"Okay, what?" she asked.

"I need you mind the baby and keep the kids under control so Denise doesn't have to stress herself too much," he replied. "She just talked to her Mom and they might not even be able to come cause of her dad's heart so just please, for me, leave her be."

""Okay," she said, she'd be nice for her son.

"Thank you Mommy," he replied and gave her a hug. He went and got Molly, "Look Molly, he's grandma."

Her little eyes widened and she started wailing.

"Oh, my goodness," Frank said. "We like Grandma. Let's sit down and read books with Grandma." Frank sat down with his mother and handed her a book of sonnets. "She likes the rhymes."

She nodded and began reading and soon Molly liked her and was now sitting on her lap while she read, Frank was listening when suddenly. "Frank!"

He turned his attention to his wife, "What honey?" He got up and went to her.

"It's ruined!"

"What's ruined?" he asked. "Looks the same to me."

"No, the veggie casserole!" she said "That was the wrong soup and I didn't realize it until it was too late!"

They argued for a few minutes about the soup until Denise showed him the can. "It's okay, I'll go to the commissary get some more. No tears."

"Frank, it's too late that will take hours to remake," she said already in tears.

"No it's not, it'll only take an hour, it's okay, we can eat a little later," he kissed her just as Carlene and the boys showed up without her husband.

The boys immediately started running around and without warning knocked a glass vase that was given to Denise by her grandmother as a wedding present to the floor and it shattered into a million pieces

Even Gail looked hurt for her; she put Molly down, "Matthew and Martin, front and center!" Jack barked as he entered the room. "This minute, do you hear me?

They were both scared of him and did as they were told.

"Dad, no!" Carlene spoke up. "You know how I feel about you yelling at the boys. It stunts their intellectual and creative growth and before you know it we'll have two little Frank's running around."

Denise was about to bite Carlene's head off but Frank stepped in. "Dee, it's fine," Frank said but no matter what he said, the words hurt.

"No it isn't! I am tired of her coming in here and letting her little brats destroy my house!"

"She's right Carlene," her husband said speaking up. "Honestly, if I had to choose the person I want the boys to be like, I'd choose Frank every day of the week and twice on Sunday. This whole idea of not saying no or yelling is the dumbest thing I ever heard of!"

"They are children!"she defended.

"They are delinquents!" Gail spoke up. Then Frank spoke up, "No, Mom, they are misguided. Boys, apologize and get in my truck. Now!"

"No they are not going anywhere with you!" Carlene said.

"Oh yes they are, Carlene Marie!" Jack thundered. "Boys, obey your uncle or it's the shed when we get back to Pennsylvania and I mean it."

"No dad!"she shouted. "Boys get your coats were leaving, we'll go get ice cream."

Gail saw this and realized Denise was right, the Colonel and Margaret Mary were on their way in with Suzanne and Taylor Brook.

Denise just rolled her eyes and without warning left the house.

Frank let her go and went to the store to get the right ingredients for her casserole. Suzanne went and found her sister.

Denise was just behind their house on the tire swing they had built for Jeremy when he was little

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "I won't nitpick I promise."

"No, but I will say this, if she does not get them out of my house I am not responsible for what I do to her or them!"

"Jack's kicking their butts," Suzanne replied. "Beth and Chase are on their way with his kids, maybe that'll help."

She nodded. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Dad's sitting with Molly and Mom's fixing the casserole, Gail's cleaning up the glass, it's okay. Tanya's throwing up in the bathroom with Sally and Jeremy, I think is hiding in the laundry room."

Denise laughed and wiped her eyes. "Good boy."

"Let's go inside, hmm? It'll be okay."

She smiled. "Thanks sis."

"I'll make the deer meat if you want," she offered.

Thanks," she said and they went back inside.

It seemed like things were going to go well until Tanya's parents arrived, she'd said two, "I don't know why you told us the wrong time, you have a new family so you don't need us," he mother griped.

"Mom, don't start!" Tanya said.

"Don't start," she rolled her eyes. "First we don't get to go to your wedding now I can't even speak to you."

Tanya's eyes widened, "How did you?"

"People talk dear, that Mary Maggie or whatever told me," Gladys replied.

"It's Margaret Mary," she corrected. "And yes we eloped; it was just easier on everyone."

"You have no idea how much that..." she began before they heard Frank shout, "TANYA!"

Tanya turned and hurried to her father- in- law.

Denise was hysterical and her mother not much better, it was pretty clear the Colonel was struggling. "What happened?"

"He's having chest pains again. Call 911!" he ordered.

"No time, get him in the truck," she said. "Can you chew?" she asked the Colonel.

He shook his head.

"Okay, let's go," Tanya went with Denise wand her mother. Frank followed behind with Jeremy leaving the house in chaos and the meal half cooked. Beth and Chase arrived just as all this went down.

The medics took him back as soon as they got him to the hospital and Denise clung to her mother sobbing with everything in her, Margaret was trying to hold it together for her baby but failing miserably. She looked at Frank for help.

Frank was shocked usually Denise was in control; he just went and held his wife. "Okay, it's okay. He'll be okay."

"Why didn't you tell me?"she sobbed looking at her mother.

"He didn't want you girls to know," she replied. "He wanted you to have a nice time with him and not see him as being so sick."

"Well now we have and it's your fault!"she shouted.

Baby or no baby sick father or no sick father Frank did not accept that, "Denise," he took her by the upper arm. "Come here!"

He got her to the side by herself.

"What is the matter with you?" he snapped. "My God, you're acting like child!"

"My father is dying Frank!" she sobbed.

"No he's not," Frank said. "Your father is sick and right now he needs his family together, not apart."

"So you on her side with this?"Denise asked, that really hurt her.

"I'm on his side," Frank replied. "I know what it feels like to think you're going to die, and I know the only thing that gave me any kind of peace was knowing my family, you, Jeremy, and Molly would have each other. Don't cheat him out of that!"

"I'm not cheating anybody out of anything!" she shouted "I'm losing my father and it hurt, it hurts and I'm scared and I have no one, not even my husband!" She collapsed to the floor sobbing like he's never seen.

He got down there with her even though it hurt like hell. "Then why am I on the floor with you and if you stand and run so will I."

She didn't reply.

"Now stop it, get up and go to your mother, set the example," Frank replied. "I'm here for you, baby, but who's there for her?"

Denise sighed and while still sobbing, got up and went to her mother and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, it's all right my baby," she whispered and calmed her daughter with her mother's touch.

Denise calmed down "He's going to be okay, right?"she asked.

"I hope so baby," she replied. "I hope so."

Meanwhile, things at the house we solemn indeed. "I guess we should just leave," Sally said. "No one's having a holiday here."

"Who said?" her mother asked. "I know this sounds crazy coming from me but...let's take this holiday over there and make the best of it."

"What about the food?" Suzanne asked. The Chase piped up, "We'll make it and I bet if I called Pam she'd get General Holden to lend us some transport."

"Let's do it!"Taylor said while bouncing Molly on her hip.

And they did, everyone from Tanya's quiet father Fred, to her opinionated mother, to the hellacious twins took a job and working as a team with executive help had the entire menu cooked and shipped to the Colonel's hospital room by 1700.

When the food arrived everyone there was more than a little shocked, they had just gotten the Okay to go see Colonel Branch when it arrived.

Denise and Margaret went first, "How are you Dad?" Denise asked.

"I'm okay sweetie. Hey girls, what's with all the tears, it's Thanksgiving."

"You scared us, Darling," Margaret replied. "Are you hungry? Think you can try to eat?"

"Yeah," he said smiling and took Denise's hand.

"They we have a surprise," Denise said. "And we didn't do it, no own owned up yet."

He nodded and Denise brought the food in.

Soon the room was full of people and food including Welsh rarebit and Venison burgers. The colonel smiled at his daughters, "Okay, now who do I thank for all the attention?"

"We all pitched in and did it," Chase said "But it was Mrs. Sherwood's idea."

Denise looked at her mother- in- law in total shock. Frank cleared his throat, "Okay, now before we all dig in and get weepy, Denise and I have something we'd like to say. First of all, we want to thank you all for coming and celebrating Molly's first Thanksgiving with us, she is our pride and joy, our little miracle and I don't think we'll have to think to hard when it comes time for saying what we're thankful for this year. Dee, you want to tell them honey?"

She beamed and nodded "Well everyone, we all will have to do this again next year but, not for Molly because we're expecting again!"

The Colonel's mouth dropped open and he squeezed his wife's hand, "You see, Sweetheart, I can't go anywhere I have another grandchild coming I have to make sure the bonehead she married doesn't screw up." He was laughing.

"Hey Dad, watch it, that's my hubby you're talking about over there," Denise said laughing and went and put her arms around her husband.

Frank nodded at Jeremy, "Uh, I know everyone's hungry and most of you are mad cause Tanya and I eloped and didn't invite anyone but...That's actually because we decided to save the money and have you all down here in August for our first anniversary and...Our baby's christening, we're pregnant too!"

Everyone was shocked but thrilled for the young couple.

"Can we eat now?" Jack asked, even Gail was smiling. "Gail, I think you can start the round robin this year." She nodded. "Yes, I'm thankful for my children, my daughters," she smiled at Sally. "My son, but mostly today I'm thankful I realized that my little boy has a wonderful woman taking care of him, I'm proud she's a Sherwood." That was the closest thing to an apology Denise would ever get.

Denise smiled "And I am proud to be one, I am thankful for my husband who I love more than anything and my children who are my life. My son has found love which is what every mother hopes for and I know I have already said this but welcome to the family Tanya."

They continued to do this, Beth, then Sue, Sally, until everyone had a turn and everyone but Molly was teary eyes, Molly was sleeping on the Colonel's legs. They ate and talked and laughed until finally, the nurses came to kick them all out.

Denise did not want to leave her father. "I'm going to see if they'll let me stay."

"Let your mother stay," frank said. "I need you at home tonight. Molly too."

She sighed but nodded and she and Frank left to go home.

He wanted to hold her, he wanted it more than anything in the world and he wasn't shy about once they bedded everyone down. He snuggled to her and pulled her in and held on tight.

She smiled at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he replied. "But if you think we're doing this again next year, you're out of your mind."

"Oh no, never ever again…"she said laughing. "Never, ever again."


End file.
